`221` is a Poinsettia plant of medium height and large attractive peppermint colored flower bracts. Pink is the base bract color with small red flecks uniformly scattered over the bracts. The plant has self-branching traits which increases its value as a flowering branched plant.
This new Poinsettia cultivar originated as a seedling in a greenhouse in Encinitas, Calif. It was selected because of traits which distinguish it from other Poinsettia cultivars and seems to make it a desirable plant for commercial greenhouse production. This cultivar has a distinct and unusual flower bract color, unlike any Poinsettia presently in commercial greenhouse production. The small flecks of red give a blush to the pink background color. On close inspection this unique colorcombination has also been described as a "peppermint" color. After selection, vegetatively reproduction of this plant by stem cuttings for test purposes in Encinitas, Calif., and clones of the plant were subjected to successive generations of vegetative propagation. The bract colors and the percentage of each color of the flower bracts remain stable from generation to generation.